Hold On, This Is Going To Hurt Like Hell
by In.The.DiNozzone
Summary: What the hell are you doing in my house?" - Mike is getting a rather unexpected visit... Not that he minds. Slashy slashy slash slash :3 yay for SLASH! Mike/Henry smut. Cause I just randomly felt like writing it.


Notes: Mike Henry- Slash. Smut. Graphic. Ahaha. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own strange mind and imagination. Blood Ties property of Tanya Huff.

Henry continued to stare across the desk at the man he'd accepted as his rival. He'd only accepted as his rival for the simple fact he'd been challenged so. Pale hazel eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the detective's back. "She's still no where near here." He finally broke the awkward silence, the tone in his voice causing Coreen, the assistant to Vicki Nelson Investigations, to leave the room. "She's fine on her own and she took a cab. She clearly didn't need either of us or she would have taken me." Given the dead of night outside those walls, he had every right to say so.

Mike turned, glaring at the younger- but so much older man behind him. "What makes you think she wouldn't choose a cop over a… Romance writer?" He snapped he would have glared harder if he could have, although he wasn't entirely sure he could. He unclenched his jaw, figuring he was probably a little too tense since his head had started to pound. He turned away from Henry again and shook his head, staring out the window. "Whatever. I'm not staying here stuck in an apartment with you. If she comes back- she'll call me." He stood; pulling his long coat on and just barely stomping down the urge to shoulder check the vampire as he passed.

Henry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You get too worked up way too easily," He couldn't help but be amused by the fact that the man was just like Vicki. This in turn made his mind wander elsewhere. Perhaps it was just his Hunger rising. He'd fed the night before… He growled softly when he caught the man's scent as he passed, frustration- with a hint of jealousy. Henry smirked, listening to Mike's heartbeat as he slammed the door, but stayed behind it for a few moments. No doubt debating on where he was going to go. Home or back to work. Henry watched the wooden door, his smirk slowly turning into a smile.

Coreen peeked around the corner, catching the expression on Henry's face and having yet to hear Mike walk away. "Henry." She spoke quietly, her voice somewhere between warning and curiosity. "What are you doing?"

Henry was snapped from his thoughts, hazel eyes quickly finding their way to Coreen. "Hunting. Tell Vicki to call me when she gets back." He told her, hearing Mike finally walk away. He barely gave her a nod in his most royal manner, reminding her that he was not twenty-four, but in fact four hundred and ninety some and Henry Fitzroy, Bastard son of Henry VIII, once Duke of Richmond. He was gone as soon as his nod had finished.

--

He kept hidden in shadows, following this man precariously. Michael Celluci, on the force for fifteen years… Or was it sixteen now? He shrugged the thought away, eyes black as the shadows around him keeping sight of the cop as he walked. Why was he walking? His home was far. Downsview… It was far enough that it would take a good few hours to walk from Vicki's. He relaxed slightly when he saw Mike pause to hail a cab. He watched a few moments longer, taking in his lingering scent as it hung in the air. He growled softly, letting the Hunger rise a little further.

--

Mike sighed, running both hands through his hair and leaning back against the seat of the taxi. He stared at the numbers as they climbed, indicating how much he would have to pay by the time he got home. 7.50… 9.20… 10.60… 12.10… By the time he'd reached home it had reached 36.90. He silently cursed the cab driver for taking the long way while he handed over two twenties, hastily making his way out of the small orange and black car and up to his house. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his keys, glancing over at his very dormant car- which he'd avoided taking earlier that evening because he was never sure if he'd end up drinking around Vicki.

--

Keeping silent in the depths of the shadow, he watched Mike walk into the house. Listened to his heart- the call of his blood… Taking a deep breath, he growled softly at the scent, the scent that was commonly all over his part-time lover although, he wasn't one to complain if only for the fact that he found Mike's scent rather intoxicating; infuriating as well. He let the Hunger rise just a little more, keeping it held tightly. Tonight would be interesting if nothing more. If Mike really was like Vicki… Henry wouldn't be able to bend his will. His lips twisted into something that could be called a smile at the thought, scouring the house for an open window.

--

Mike glanced at the clock next to his bed, the bright red numbers rather frustrating in the total darkness of his room. He didn't even know why he'd bothered going to bed. He wasn't tired, but then there was also nothing worth watching on TV after midnight. He shifted where he lay, putting his hands up behind his head and staring at the ceiling as it slowly came into view while his eyes gradually adjusted to the deep darkness. He felt a cool breeze and glanced over at his window, brushing it off as nothing. It was late in the year, the days hot, the nights cold. That's just how it was in October on an odd year. He didn't bother getting up to close it, it was barely open more than three inches- and his gun was less than a foot away. Given his reflexes, no one would stand a chance coming through here. He'd hear them before they even got the window more open than it was. He sighed, watching the pale light on his ceiling move as his curtain did. Whether the light was from the moon or a street light, he couldn't tell. Nor did he really even care at this hour alone.

--

Henry took a deep breath, watching the window barely feet away from him. The scent, the heart beat- the blood. They were all so close to him, but so far at the same time. He smirked, and faster than any mortal could even begin to comprehend, he was inside. He stayed back in the depths of the shadows in the corner of the room. He listened silently to the heartbeat that gradually slowed. Mike was not asleep. Henry couldn't decide if this would make it more fun- or more frustrating.

--

Mike glanced around again, suddenly feeling watched. This feeling, though was familiar- not normal. Not like a human… But the feeling he got instead when Henry was watching him with those deep, hungered eyes. He shuddered, twisting to get more comfortable.

Henry smiled a little, his smile an ivory break in the darkness as he stepped forward slightly. He took in Mike's scent deeply once more, holding back the growl this time and taking in everything about the man. Apparently he slept naked. He was rather careless about leaving his window open, though he slept with his gun so close by. So he wasn't that careless, Henry decided, stepping forward again and placing his hands on the oak framing at the foot of the bed. "You always leave your windows open at night, Detective?" He said softly, a voice so soft and silky it must have taken centuries to practice.

Mike jumped; sitting suddenly upright, about to reach for his gun until he realized that this was no immediate thread. "Fitzroy." He growled, glaring at the Vampire at the foot of his bed. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked, his voice ice-y and dangerous.

"Why not?" He asked, "You seemed…" He thought for a moments, his expression sarcastic as he moved around to the unoccupied side of the bed, putting his hands behind his back so politely. "Lonely." He finally said, his features twitched the slightest bit as he tried not to smile.

"No one invited you. And I don't want you in my house. What the fuck do you want?" He growled, tucking his blanket a little more firmly under him, as he felt a little more than uncomfortable being naked with a vampire in the same room- a male vampire, no less.

Henry licked his lips; finally letting them break into a smile. "What I always want." He stated simply, leaving room for imagination to roam. A great many things could have been thrown into that 'always want'; things like sex, blood, Vicki.

Mike scowled at him. "Well I don't have anything that you could want." He told him, leaning back on his hands and keeping a steady glare.

"Oh don't be so sure of yourself, Michael." He spoke with a voice that could only be tamed through royalty. "You have a great deal of things I could want." He corrected him, laughing softly.

He continued to scowl, almost sneering at that voice. Royalty, he let his thoughts tell him. Yeah. A royal pain in my ass. He snapped back at his thoughts, feeling slightly more awkward again. "Like what." He sat up properly, leaning back against his headboard and crossing his arms over his chest.

Henry advanced on him, kneeling on the bed and getting a little closer. He was enjoying the way this man squirmed at his very presence. He got close, his eyes growing a deep black, fangs hidden by no more than his lips. "A lot of you." He growled softly, catching the man's eyes with his own and holding them.

Mike took in a sharp breath, leaning slightly away from him. He stared, finding he couldn't tear his gaze away from those eyes. He didn't feel fear, even though something in the back of his mind screamed that he should have been. Maybe it was just his male pride- maybe Henry was doing it some how. Either way, he couldn't move and he couldn't stop staring.

Henry smiled slowly at this reaction. His eyes were hazel in less than a heartbeat and he cocked his head to one side, looking much like a curious cat. He wasn't doing a thing, simply watching him and this man seemed so suddenly intrigued by him. "Do you object to that?" His voice was a low and slightly husky tone as he caught the scent in the air change vaguely.

Mike swallowed hard, opening his mouth to object but finding he really didn't want to. He let his arms drop to the sides, and shook his head barely.

Henry moved a little closer, left hand moving up and gripping Celluci's hair and tugging his head to the side slightly. He growled softly, nuzzling his neck and taking in his scent more deeply than he had before. His blood rushing beneath his skin, his pulse. His heart starting to beat a little faster, and all by his own accord. Henry had done nothing. He let the Hunger go a little, growling more deeply.

Mike flinched when he felt a hand through his hair, pulling his head to the side. Cool skin brushing across his neck. His heart began to beat harder and he could feel it in places he really wished he hadn't. He swallowed hard, "F-Fitzroy what the hell are you doing to me?" He finally managed to get out.

Henry chuckled softly, pressing an eager kiss to the man's throat. "Absolutely nothing." He admitted, straddling Mike's legs to keep him still. He felt the air change again, the scent more musk-y than it had been only moments ago. He recognized that scent- the scent of arousal. He growled softly, clenching his jaw and pulling the reins on his Hunger, keeping it in check for now. Perhaps this night was going to be a lot more fun.

Mike started slightly at those words. No way was he feeling this way for a man- let alone Fitzroy. He let an involuntary shiver run along his spine at the sound of that growl. He swallowed hard again, feeling his pulse in more than one place quite clearly now. He could feel his heart beating hard against his ribs, his neck where Henry had kissed- and a little further south. Something that was completely confusing him altogether.

Henry smiled, pulling back a little and placing his hands on the headboard behind Mike's head. "I'll ask again. Do you have an objection?" He growled, every time he exhaled it sounded like a soft growl deep in his throat. He could feel this man get more aroused under his ministrations. He pulled his hands away from the wood, rolling his shoulders back and tossing his long black coat aside.

Mike kept his mouth shut, shaking his head again and watching Henry closely. He was curious now as to why he was feeling this way for someone of the same gender. Maybe for the fact he was a vampire? Or maybe something he should have paid more attention to in general? He heard the coat hit the floor and didn't move. Instead he waited, resisting the urge to move against the blanket that was bound tightly around him now, pressing his obvious arousal down.

Henry nodded and continued, enjoying the curiosity of this man beneath him. He reached up, undoing the buttons of his deep red silk shirt slowly. He kept his eyes locked with the man he held down, rolling his shoulders back once more and tossing his shirt down where his jacket lie. He moved his hands up slowly, resting them against the headboard once more. His rosary clicked against the wood as it swung freely no longer held under his shirt. He pressed his body closer to Mike, closing the space between them and catching this man's lips in a rather heated and eager kiss. He didn't make it obvious that warm hands along his sides had started him.

Mike bit back a sound as they were suddenly pressed close together. He swallowed a moan when Henry's hips moved against his painfully hard length even through blanket and jeans. His hands instinctively moved up to the man's sides, gripping his thin but strong frame with what he thought was a rather tight hold. He had to admit- next to Vicki this was probably the best kiss he'd ever been involved in. Four hundred and ninety years of practice would do that, he reminded himself. Of course, in their current position it was rather obvious he wasn't the only one aroused by this. That brought some sort of comfort to what he thought was an awkward situation.

Henry smirked as he fought the man for dominance, moving his tongue carefully to press the curious tongue away from his painfully sharp teeth. Years of practice would do that. He moved his hips against Mike, seeking his own relief from this familiar feeling of need. For sex, for blood, to fulfil the Hunger. He growled louder than he had been before, moving quickly and getting the rest of the clothing that covered him off without breaking their kiss. He grabbed one of Mike's hands, pulling it along his side, across his stomach and to his hard member.

Instinct took over him in ways he didn't realize instinct existed. His fingers trailed along cool skin as a cool hand wrapped firmly around his wrist and guided his hand. He let out a soft growl of his own, wrapping his fingers around the surprisingly warm length before him. He moved slowly, tentative actions showing he'd clearly never done something like this before. Fingers slowly working along the hard shaft beneath his fingers, massaging eagerly, bringing sounds from the mouth he kissed so eagerly.

Henry moaned softly, hands moving up to grip the headboard as he moved against that hand that was surprisingly good at what it was doing. He let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a growl, moving a little more eagerly against the hand that no longer seemed warm- but hot against his skin. The Hunger grew stronger within him and he wanted more- more of this man, to feel him release by talented hands, to taste his blood in the throws of new passion.

His actions became less tentative when he discovered whatever he was doing, he was doing it right. He let out a soft sound of his own, a deep growl-y sound as the man on top of him moved eagerly against his hand and as Henry's hips moved they were grinding against Mike's own hard length. He wasn't entirely sure how or why he was doing this- completely thrown by the fact that he was even getting off as much as he was. He pulled away a little, if only to gasp for much needed breath.

Henry let him pull away, catching his own breath quickly. One hand moved down swiftly, gripping the wrist of the hand that held him. He squeezed gently, causing Mike to release him. He grabbed his other wrist as well, pinning them down against the bed and holding him there. He waited until the man caught his breath a little more before crushing his lips once more in an eager and deep kiss. He pulled Mike's left hand forward a bit, resting his knee against the hand to keep it held down while he moved his own right hand down between the. He pulled the blanket away from between them so they were touching all in all now.

Mike tensed up slightly at the feeling of complete skin to skin contact with the man that was holding him down with alarming strength. Something about it kept him calm though. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that Henry was so gentle beneath how rough he acted, or he just felt more in control. Either way- he didn't want it to stop. He wanted to feel more. He moved his hips eagerly grinding his aching length against Henry's and gripping the sheets for that was all his hands could manage to grab at in his desperation.

Henry growled softly at the grinding, moaning softly and suckling at the man's bottom lip to get him more bothered. He smirked a little when he felt the member beneath his own slicked with pre-cum, pulling away a little and licking his lips. He moved his hands, letting Mike's hands free while he moved his right hand clearly out of Mike's line of sight- not that he was paying attention. He trailed heated kisses along Mike's jaw and down his neck. "More?" He growled, enjoying the sudden intense need radiating off of the man.

Mike nodded, moving one hand up and tangling it through Henry's longer hair. He gripped at him, swallowing hard but not with tension, more the need to feel something more than this. He felt Henry moving awkwardly for a moment but he didn't let it cross his mind. He shivered at the hot kisses down his neck, letting out a soft grunt of pleasure.

Henry moved his right hand down between them, stroking the hard length opposite of his own and slicking it more so with the slight leak of pre-cum already glistening along his new lover's length. He shifted, pulling himself up so he was on his knees; Mike's legs no longer supported his weight. He growled softly, catching his lips in a rough kiss once more. He shifted his weight again until he felt the tip of the slicked member at his entrance. He shivered slightly, kissing Mike more eagerly as he moved a little against him, forcing little of him inside.

Mike's free hand moved quickly to Henry's lower back, clawing slightly when he felt a sudden tension around the head of his length. He knew exactly what Henry was doing and given the sudden pleasure that was coursing through him again, he wasn't about to object. Instead, he pushed his hips up slightly, helping the situation along.

Henry growled louder, feeling Mike drive himself deeper inside. Cool hands moved up instantly, gripping the top of the headboard and moving against him to force him even deeper. He let out a loud groan, nails digging into the headboard and feeling dents press in under his fingertips.

He let out a groan of his own; moving easily with Henry once they had both adjusted to this change in pace. He kept one hand tangled through Henry's hair, gripping him hard while his other hand moved around from Henry's back, around his side, along his hip until he found his heated length, begging to be touched. He smirked, moving a little harder against him to get him to move as well.

Henry let out a gasp, moving hard against him as a hot hand suddenly wrapped around his length. He parted his lips, bearing his fangs with a low growl. He stopped himself, taking a stronghold on the Hunger and forcing it away until the right moment. He moved hard against the man, growling and moaning as his own ecstasy started to take over.

Mike let out a loud groan, not entirely sure he'd last much longer after all of this. He moved with Henry for a while, that could have been a long while- or short. He wasn't sure which. He didn't really care, either. He felt himself steadily climb toward his release, his movements becoming slightly more erratic the closer he got to orgasm.

Henry growled gripping the headboard and feeling cracks form under his finger tips in the wood beneath his hands. He let out a snarl, leaning forward and nuzzling his neck where the pulse rang loudest. He gave a loud growl, feeling how close his partner was. He parted his lips, ready to make this the most intense, sweet orgasm that this man had ever had. He ran his tongue along Mike's pulse point, tasting the slight salted taste of his sweat. He moaned softly growling as he opened his jaw, fangs extended. He pressed forward, taking the skin between his teeth and piercing the soft flesh. He felt the vain break under his fangs, taking in the bittersweet and most satisfying taste of blood.

Mike cried out, his grip on Henry's hair becoming much stronger as he moved his hips fast and hard against the man, carelessly erratic as he let that sting fade into pleasure and melt into the familiar waves of orgasm, which gradually grew more intense.

Henry moaned, feeling his own release as he drank. The Hunger became satisfied as he dank, bit after bit. He released his hold, pulling away finally and licking any straying blood off of his lips. He let Mike calm down al little, leaning down and licking at the small puncture wounds he'd created. He watched them close slowly as the coagulant in his saliva worked its way through the wound.

He collapsed back against the headboard; slightly glad he'd been sitting up so the sudden relaxation wasn't so obvious. He tilted his head back, letting Henry do whatever it was he was doing. He had to admit, if only to him self that had been one of the best he'd ever had in his life.

Henry growled softly, pulling himself slowly away from Mike and rolling over to lie next to him. He stared at the ceiling, a rather satisfied smirk across his face. Now he understood why Vicki wouldn't choose one over the other.

Mike looked over at him, keeping silent for a few moments before he could even bring himself to speak. "That was what you wanted?" He asked finally, a small smirk that was barely visible sat at the corner of his mouth.

Henry looked up at him and chuckled, nodding and pulling him self to sit up. He looked up at Mike carefully and his lips curled into that smile that he'd only made perfect over the centuries he'd lived. "Yes." He agreed, "And you can not tell me you didn't enjoy that."

Mike didn't say another word after that, pushing him self to lie down. He moved his hands up behind his head, clasping them there and finding it suddenly hard to stay awake.

Henry crawled over him, tugging the blanket to cover the man who was in a rather deep relaxed state. He stood at the bedside a few moments, glancing at the clock and sighing to him self. He pulled his clothing back on, article by article. He moved away from the bed slowly and smirked, "Sleep well, Detective." He laughed softly, turning and disappearing as quickly as he'd ended up in that room in the first place, letting Mike go over what had just happened. He couldn't wait to have that one dragged out later. He had a feeling he'd be hearing about that next time they were near each other and Vicki wasn't around.


End file.
